


More Handsome Than Your Friend Described:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Blind Date, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, First Date, First Kiss, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny, & Steve meet & sparks fly, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	More Handsome Than Your Friend Described:

*Summary: Danny, & Steve meet & sparks fly, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Steve walks the couple blocks to the bar, that he & his date had chosen for their first date, **_Paradise Cove_** is the most popular spot on the island. They were looking forward to a night of fun,  & possibility of a new relationship.

 

He got the best table, & sat down, & waited for Danny to come, & join him. He had a little bit of nerves in his stomach, cause he wants to make a real good impression on him, & like him. The Handsome Man got over his fears, & felt better.

 

When Danny got there, He thought that Steve was the sexiest man in the place. **“God, He ** _is_** sexy as hell”** , he thought to himself. He went over to him, & introduces himself to the hunky lover. “Steve ?, Hi, I am Danny, Nice to meet you”, He said, as he held a hand out to him for him to shake.

 

“Nice to meet you, Danny, You are more handsome than your friend described”, The Former said, as he invites him to sit down. They made small talk, & got to know each other, as they did this. When they were done. The Blond drove him home, Danny walked him to the door.

 

They shared a passionate first kiss, & Steve said, “Goodnight, Danny”, as they shared another kiss. They went on their separate ways, Each had a smile on their faces, as they settled for the night.

 

The End.


End file.
